The Ocean
by vikingdogdemon
Summary: Nervous. My first story with chapters. A love story for Samurai Champloo. I'm really not quite sure how this will progress because I desire love stories between all of the main characters. I may change rating to M in the future if I am so inspired.
1. Chapter 1

Mugen climbed out the ocean and pulled on his threadbare shorts. Water clung to every inch of the skin that was bared to the moon and dripped from his hair. It felt damned good to be clean, even if the seawater had seeped into his wounds and caused them to sting and throb unmercifully. Exhausted, Mugen found the closest patch of grass and collapsed. As he folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, he fell asleep thinking about the boat he would build when all of these hard times were finally finished. When she was finally safe. He dreamed how the three of them would climb into his boat and drift out on the sea and never have to see or talk or kill anyone else for the rest of their lives…

The slight sound of breaking branches and twigs roused Mugen from his sleep. It only took a moment to guess who it might be. He cracked one eye open and growled, "Are you going to stand there all night gawking at me, girly?"

Mugen, in his drowsy state, wondered briefly at how long Fuu had been watching him. If he was in better shape, he would have sensed her right away. He caught her scent on the warm breeze and was startled to discover how close she was. His body warmed and tensed as if he was preparing for…what? If he didn't know better, he would think that he was ready to have sex. With Fuu? Man, his body _and_ his mind were a fucking mess.

Fuu emerged reluctantly from the darkness in her pink kimono, like a gift. A gift, until she opened her mouth. "What are you doing in the water? Don't you think that it's dangerous? Won't your wounds get infected?"

Mugen sat up slowly and looked at his traveling companion. Her body was tense and her eyes were aimed pointedly at the ground. So she was pissed off at him, hmm? The muscles in his legs relaxed and a small smile stretched his lips. This was the Fuu he liked best. He preferred this argumentative, annoying, bitchy Fuu over the pale, quiet nursemaid she had become over the last few weeks. He decided that it was past time to have some fun and make her…remember.

"You know what, Fuu? I'm not feelin' so good," Mugen said slowly. He put his forearm to his brow and groaned. "Maybe I should lay back dow…nnn…uhh". And he promptly fell onto his back in an explosion of sand. Fuu rushed frantically to his side and grabbed his arms. "Mugen! Mugen!" As she lowered her forehead to his and her tears warmed his cheeks, Mugen realized his mistake. He curled his hand around the back of Fuu's neck, pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her hard on the mouth. His amusement lasted almost six entire seconds, which was how long it took him to realize how soft she was, how good her body felt against his and that she was kissing him back with a rough, inexperienced abandon.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the last consequence that Fuu imagined would come from following Mugen to the beach. She had spent nearly a month watching him slowly return from the dead. And now, he allowed her touch him like this. Was he only sorry for scaring her? She didn't care. Fuu was so fiercely glad to feel his heat and his quickened heartbeat that she smiled into his kiss and held his body to her body with no shame. She was amazed and free and terrified at once. They were both alive and she loved him, she loved him, she loved him and any minute he would remember who she was and push her away.

Mugen abruptly grabbed Fuu's waist and pulled her into his lap. She didn't know much about kissing, apparently. Her mouth was opened a little too wide and her tongue was too shy. Mugen raised his hands to Fuu's hair and pulled out her picks. As he dropped them into the sand, he grabbed her hair close to her scalp and pulled her sweet face away from his. Her cheeks were pink and warm, and her mouth was curved up at its ends. Fuu suffered his inspection for a moment, and then lowered her gaze to his lips and lightly bit them. Mugen was so startled at Fuu's behavior that he was completely unprepared for what happened next. She ran her little hands down his chest and stroked his hips and dipped between his legs. Fuu explored him boldly, flattening her hands and testing his shape through his thin shorts. Mugen's head fell back and Fuu leaned forward to give him a long, slow lick from the bottom of his neck to his chin.

And oddly, Mugen suddenly realized that something that he had always thought was of as an ordinary need, like eating or fighting or pissing, was actually something completely different. He wanted to see Fuu's body silvered in moonlight. He wanted to see her face when he came inside of her. And she wouldn't leave him when they were done.

Mugen shook his head and pushed the top of her kimono down. He nuzzled the spot where her neck joined her shoulder and as he bit down firmly, Mugen ran his sword hand up her thigh and then between her legs.

"Fuu," he growled, "you are wet for me?"

Her whole body shivered and she closed her eyes. Mugen moved his fingers slowly over the place where he knew made most women start to sweat and tremble in his arms. Fuu was no different, but it _was_ different for him. He found himself staring at her face as he moved his fingers. When she closed her eyes, Mugen stopped until she opened them again and looked into his face.

"Mugen. Mugen. What are you doing to me?" Fuu cried.

He stroked her harder and pressed his lips again to her neck. Within moments, Fuu was riding his hand and her moans were lost in the roll of the ocean waves. Mugen used his other hand to open the front of his shorts and release himself. He didn't think that he had ever been this hard. Nothing was more important than getting inside of her. Nothing. And then her whole body tensed and she panted as she came.

Mugen felt her body melt on top of his and savored Fuu's slight weight as he took his cock in his hand and slid it around the slick folds of her heat. He felt her hands in his hair. He felt the cool wind on his back. Any minute now, and he would shove himself inside of her, and she would be his and he wouldn't be alone anymore…

Then he heard Fuu whisper, "I love you, Mugen. I've always loved you."

Through his shock, Mugen registered a new presence.

"Fuu? Are you out here?" Jin asked softly. At a respectful distance.

Mugen awoke to himself in that moment. He could no longer bear this dream. He arranged Fuu's clothing roughly and said, "Time's up, princess. You'll have to find someone else to finish this for you. You've lost my interest, see?" He grabbed his softened dick crudely in his hand and glared at her. Fuu looked down at him, and then at his face. Instead of being mad or sad, or any of the many other indecipherable emotions that women had thrown his way through the years, Fuu smiled brightly and threw this at him, "Finish what, Mugen? I'm done. Thanks for teaching me that little trick. You've learned a lot from all of those whores. I'm sure my first _real_ lover will appreciate what I've learned from you!"

At which point the silly little bitch stood up, righted her clothes and marched through the trees towards the hut.

Mugen tucked himself into his shorts, arose, and looked longingly at the sea.

Jin stepped slowly out of the shadows, also keeping his stare to the sea, and said, "You are truly the lowest of the low."

Mugen replied, "Yeah." And disappeared into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Mugen was troubled. What he and Fuu had done together disturbed him. _She_ disturbed him. Fuu knew he was a rogue and a scoundrel and still she blushed as she kissed him and writhed on his lap with that puzzling smile on her face. She said she loved him. What did that mean? They had walked thousands of miles together to find her sunflower samurai, he had saved her from any number of disasters, and yet what did she truly know of him? His confusion and his unresolved lust made him restless, so he walked until his raw scars pulled painfully and his body was screaming at him to collapse. Mugen wanted nothing more than to creep into the hut, drop on his mat and fall into a dreamless sleep. But an unwelcome, ugly suspicion haunted him and made him linger at the door. What if his cruelty to Fuu had made her turn to Jin? The thought of anyone touching Fuu the way that he had made his blood run sick, like an electric disease. Would she be as hot for Jin? Would she shake and moan and let Jin complete what they had started on the beach? His imagination left him sweating and reaching for the katana that was no longer resting across his back.

"Why do you hesitate?" Jin's voice startled Mugen from his murderous reverie. "Surely you don't think that I would dishonor Fuu?"

Jin was sitting against a nearby tree, with his head bent and his bare torso covered in bandages. His monotone voice held no disapproval or judgment, but Mugen felt shame. Fuu was their responsibility and he should have kept her safe. Even from himself. Of course Jin would never dishonor her. Not only did the skinny prick have ice water running through his veins, he was a decent man. He was a killer just like Mugen was a killer, but his innate goodness shone in all of his actions.

Jin interrupted Mugen's relieved musings by saying, "If Fuu would have me, I would marry her."

And in the next moment, the beast was there, between them. Mugen's hand was at Jin's throat and his vision was altered. Focused. _No. Mine. I don't want to kill you. She's mine, Jin….. _

"Mugen," rasped Jin, "I love her, Mugen. I love her. How could I not?"

With that declaration, Mugen could not have been defeated more decisively. He had heard them talking in low voices at the river's edge. He had listened to Jin nearly declare himself to Fuu in soft, wistful tones and had watched him embrace her as she wept. That she had stopped Jin in the midst of his speech was no comfort to Mugen. He was mature enough to know that Fuu was perhaps too inexperienced to understand what the ronin had been about to say. Wouldn't Jin be a better husband, anyway? Mugen's calloused hand slowly dropped from his friend's neck and he laughed almost helplessly. "I know it, Jin. What happens now?"

Unshaken, Jin looked Mugen in the eyes and said, "I think that maybe it is time for us to part ways. We should go in three different directions and let fate decide for us."

The two lithe, scarred warriors spent a moment remembering every moment of their journey, good and bad. And they both thought of Fuu; her sweet curves, her lovely smile and her generous affection. And her temper. And her shrill voice. And her enormous appetite. They clasped hands and nodded their heads. Fate was a fickle bitch, but they would take their chances.

_Two days later-_

Jin, Mugen and Fuu stood at the crossroads and said their goodbyes. It was short and sweet and none of three looked back at the others as they walked away. Not one of them would have ever allowed their pride to admit to the others any measure of loneliness or fear.

Hello everyone! I am pretty new to posting on this website and hope that I am not making too many mistakes. (Like, if there's a little blue box by a review, are you supposed to reply? If I should have and I haven't, I apologize!) I appreciate the reviews and the readers who are adding "The Ocean" to their favorite story lists; but I have to advise against stroking my ego-it makes me want to write super sexy stuff that may get my account deleted. If you have some free time and are MugenxFuu like myself, please see  watch?v=6iQaw85yeS4 and  watch?v=lp6b8wOsk44 . You will not be disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight years later..

Mugen rose slowly on the deck of his docked boat and pressed the heels of his palms to the small of his back. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't sore, sweaty or covered in sand and dirt. He looked up at the ashy sky and judged that he had only a few moments before the sun was completely gone. So he pulled the leather tie from his hair, kicked his tattered shorts off and jumped into the water. The frigid temperature momentarily stopped his heart, but he was long used to the feeling. Reaching down, Mugen grabbed a fistful of sand to scrub over his brown skin. He'd done enough work today. And yesterday. And the whole fucking month before that. If Mugen had learned anything in the year since he had acquired this old junker in a game of chance, it was that the upkeep on the double-damned floating pile of wood never ended. But every smooth board of it was _his_.

He dragged his tired body out of the water and flung himself down onto a patch of grass. Naked, he lay with his hands behind his head and watched as rain clouds begin to choke out the stars. The stretch of beach he called home was located in an odd valley cut out of a mountain. The surrounding rocks and trees gave him plenty of privacy, but the actual beach was far enough out that he was able to see trouble coming. He also had a comfortable understanding with the locals in the closest village; he would do odd jobs and defend them with his sword in return for food, tools and seclusion. All in all, he pretty much had it made.

If only…Mugen crushed the thought before he finished forming it in his mind and he really pissed himself off. He wouldn't think of those two damned suckers he'd walked all over Japan with and had nearly died for. The more years that passed, the more blurry their faces became in his memory. They had taught him what it meant to truly be lonely, if only because of their absence. And the assholes hadn't exactly tried to find him, had they?

"Ah, enough of that sappy shit, brother" Mugen said out loud. His rough voice seemed out of place in his ears. He was surrounded by sound; the pitch of the ocean, the creak of his boat rocking in the waves, and the din of wild animals and insects. Night sounds. His long mended left arm and his old bullet wound began to ache as they always did when the sky started pissing rain.

Mugen climbed the short rope ladder onto the deck and entered the small cabin that held his sleeping futon and what few material possessions he had chosen to keep over the years. He shrugged on a black sleeveless shirt and loose black pants. He hadn't cut his hair since he'd nearly died on the island and it fell to his waist. He thought about cutting it for the thousandth time, but reconsidered and took a moment to tie it back. No wonder Four Eyes had kept his hair so long; women couldn't seem to keep their hands away from it. Or him. Would Fuu like it so long? Would she thread her fingers through his hair and pull him to the ground? It had been eight years since he saw her last. How many lovers had she had by now? How many kids? Did her husband have to continually save her ass like he had? These questions made him feel mean and hard, and the passing of time had not lessened their effect . Mugen ran his hand down his face and rubbed his fingers over his lips. He needed a distraction. He made an instant decision to go the village and get drunk. Maybe find a woman. A quiet one that didn't smell like sunflowers. He pulled on his cloak, grabbed his sword and knives, then headed off towards the village.

* * *

Mugen barely made it to the village before the rain started to come down in sheets. He ducked under the eave of Old Man Hiro's food stand and called out a greeting as he pushed his wet hood back from his face, "Yo! Hiro! What'cha got to eat tonight?".

Hiro looked up from his cooking and laughed out loud in pleasure at seeing one of his favorite people. "Mugen! What brings you out on a nasty night such as this? Couldn't go another moment without my delicious eel, eh?" After handing a customer his order and sending him on his way, Hiro bent down and snatched a bottle and two cups from the shelf underneath the counter. "Sit down, boy! Let's have a drink and discuss why you're out here in the rain with an old man that smells of fish and not in the warm bed of one of the lovely town widows!"

Mugen grinned at Hiro, tossed back his cup and then sucked in his breath. "What the hell kind of sake is that?" Hiro refilled Mugen's cup and guffawed. "It ain't sake! It's a special brew I make to share with dumbshits like you who wander outside on nights such as these!." After he'd had two more cups of whatever Hiro had in his bottle and a plateful of fried eel, Mugen threw some coins on the counter and made to leave.

"You know, Mugen," Hiro said thoughtfully, "you might wanna know that some fancy lady showed up this morning with her daughter. They're staying at the inn at the end of town. Pleasant enough, but somethin' just ain't right about them. They looked nervous and avoided meetin' eyes with anyone. Didn't find out what they were here for or how long they planned to stay."

Mugen raised his eyebrow and asked, "And you think I care, why?".

Hiro rolled his eyes, pocketed Mugen's money and replied, "Because they also have two samurai with them. The whole affair smells of trouble, my friend. And you may think I'm an old fool, but as many secrets as you think you hide from me, I know that you and trouble have a long history.".

* * *

As soon as Mugen entered the tavern, he sensed that something was different. Instead of the noisy, boisterous bar crowd that he had grown accustomed to, almost everyone sat talking quietly and formally in their seats. And the place was overcrowded for such a unwelcoming night. Hn. Maybe there was a special event tonight, Mugen thought. All the better for his purposes. He would definitely have a nice choice of women. He strode to the bar and asked the slightly desperate looking young man behind the bar for sake. As he waited for his drink, he turned and studied the scene. He noted every man and woman that had visible weapons and which of those looked capable of a good fight (a long habit). Then he tried to make sense of what exactly the shared mentality of the patrons was. His focus was lost for a moment as a tokkuri of sake was placed near his arm, but was instantly recaptured when he caught sight of two women sitting alone in the farthest corner. All of the occupants of the place were drawn to this one table. The woman facing him was attractive. And completely unfamiliar. She had the face and bearing of a noblewoman. But her clothing, merely serviceable with no flair or decoration, did not match her demeanor. Mugen took a small second to appreciate that this fine lady was wearing a poorly designed disguise. As he poured the surprisingly excellent house sake into a sakazuki, he casually glanced over again to inspect the other female kneeling at the table. He could only see her back, but the sight exploded inside of him. A small figure dressed in a pink kimono, her obi obviously tied in the front. Dark hair twisted in a loose bun and pinned with two cheaply made sticks. Mugen was moving across the room before he knew it. He could dimly hear the whispers of the locals he was walking past. He could dimly see the face of the noblewoman discover his approach in alarm. He could dimly hear the gasp of the pink kimono girl as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Fuu?" Mugen asked softly.

And when the girl turned, he saw Fuu's sweet face. Her eyes that had sparkled at him when she was happy or supremely pissed off. Her fine nose. The lips that smiled sweetly at him when she was pleased or frowned and trembled when she was lying over his broken body. He closed his eyes against the hot relief that blazed from his toes to his heart. _He had found her._ But when his eyes opened, Fuu's face melted and changed into the face of someone else. A stranger who was looking up at him in terror. Mugen felt the sharp edge of a sword at the back of his neck.

"Remove your hand from the girl. Now." a deep, measured voice ordered.

The timbre of the voice shook Mugen to his bones.

"Jin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mugen, careful to keep his face expressionless despite his shock, slowly dropped his hand from the girl's shoulder and turned to face his old rival and friend. There stood Jin. He looked tired, but not weak. His hair was still long, but there were as many gray threads as black. Jin didn't look away from Mugen's face as he calmly lowered his sword and returned it to his belt.

When Mugen was able to speak, his voice was deep and hoarse.

"Jin."

For some reason, that was all that came to his mind to say.

Jin was silent for a moment, but then he grinned. His grin turned into a chuckle, which then turned into a muted laugh. Everyone in the tavern relaxed and removed their damp palms from their weapons as they watched the strange samurai and their own mysterious pirate grasp each other's forearms and smile.

"Mugen. It has been a very long time," Jin said in his dry, monotone voice. "Please, join us and explain how it is possible that you are still alive." Mugen shot Jin a dirty look and dropped down artlessly next to the nervous young girl whom he had just manhandled. Turning on all of his hard-won charm, he apologized with a naughty leer.

"I am so sorry, miss. I thought you were someone else. A ghost from my past that had come to haunt me." He was gratified when her young face changed from wary to warmly interested. Before she could reply, Jin glared at him and said, "Mugen. Meet Aiko. And this is her mother, Momoe."

As he puzzled briefly over why Jin wasn't introducing the women with their full names, Mugen held Aiko's wide gaze for a moment longer and then let his eyes drift slowly to the woman sitting next to Jin. Every bone in her body and her posture signified gentle birth, yet she humbly bowed her head to him.

"It is a great privilege for my daughter and I to meet such an esteemed friend of Ji...our chaperone," she murmured as she poured sake into the cups that were in front of him and Jin. Despite her rigid posture, Mugen noted that Momoe was well on her way to falling asleep at the table.

After a pause, Mugen understood that no other speech would be coming from the woman and he turned to Jin, "Chaperone, old man? Is that what you are doing these days?".

"It appears to be the only job I truly succeed at," Jin answered with a smirk, "I was, after all, able to keep Fuu alive despite her foolishness."

At the mention of Fuu's name, Mugen grabbed his cup of sake and drank from it. Hoping to appear disinterested he drawled, "If memory serves, it took both of us and a few miracles to accomplish that. I wonder whatever happened to the cursed little brat."

Damn. He hoped Jin hadn't heard the question in that last comment.

Jin studied the cup in his own hand and replied, "I am quite sure that wherever she is, she has been able to take care of herself. Fuu learned much during our travels."

Abruptly, Momoe placed her white hand on Jin's sleeve and said softly, "Jin, I am afraid that I am very weary from our journey. Aiko and I should like to retire to our room. Mugen, I am sorry to be rude, but would please excuse us?"

Jin stood and helped Momoe to her feet. Aiko rose and took her mother's arm to lead her away, but glanced back at Mugen with a gamine smile. He winked at her and chuckled as he saw her face turn bright pink. Well, wasn't she an adorable little thing?

Jin rolled his eyes and huffed, "Allow to me to take my charges to their room, pirate. I will return soon."

Mugen's left eyebrow raised slightly as he nodded. As Jin and the women left, Mugen tossed back a fresh cup of sake and watched the trio that were exiting through the tavern's only door. Chaperone, eh? Bullshit. He didn't know who the girl was and she was too young be Jin's daughter, but the mother was Jin's woman. If the lying bastard actually returned, this should be a good story.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. I sincerely apologize that I cannot update faster-


End file.
